cyberiaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberia 2: Resurrection
Cyberia 2: Resurrection is a science fiction, action-adventure game developed by Xatrix Entertainment, continuing where the first game left off. The sequel features better graphics, longer gameplay, and a larger focus on arcade sequences than its predecessor. Plot Picking up where the first game ended, the Zak / Cyberion hybrid crash lands back on Earth following the destruction of Devlin's orbital headquarters. They are intercepted by an FWA team led by a Dr. Corbin. Corbin, under orders from his FWA employers, places Zak in cryo-storage and uses the remains of the Cyberion to create a deadly virus called Nano-Toxin. Though the FWA seeks to quell a growing rebel movement with the nano-toxin, the maniacal Corbin intends to use it to kill millions and "reshape the world as we know it." After three years in cryo-storage, Zak is thawed out by a renegade FWA major, and together the two of them set out to find Corbin and stop his plans. Gameplay While the first game had you fighting mostly against the Cartel, the sequel instead focuses on the FWA. The game plays mostly like its predecessor, still having the same 3 modes from the first game with a few notable differences. Arcade While this mode plays roughly the same as its predecessor, the rail-shooter scenarios are a lot more abundant this time around. The targeting interface seems a lot smoother, yet some of the sequences can be much more difficult. There is also a wider variety of scenarios, including a patrol vehicle, on-foot scenarios, and even a couple surreal dream sequences. Action Movement and exploration works in a similar fashion to the first game. However, instead of having a fixed camera angle for each area you move through, the camera is now positioned behind Zak in an over-the-shoulder type fashion. Also, while you still automatically move from one point to the next, you can now jump, duck, and move from side to side as you walk. This is sometimes essential for avoiding enemy eyes and traps. Fighting off enemies is a little easier in this game as well, for you now have a target cursor that you can freely move around the screen (though you only have that opportunity during one sequence near the end of the game). Puzzle Puzzles work mostly the same way, though are considered to be easier than in the first game. You also, unfortunately, no longer have access to any of your BLADES features. Instead, Graham assists you with certain puzzles by automatically activating a program with the same effect as the Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Versions Unlike its predecessor, Cyberia 2 was only released on PC and only available in North America and Europe, as well as a complementary gift in an issue of a Brazilian gaming magazine. The game was recently re-release on GoG on May 15th, 2015. Reception While many still praised the series' excellent graphic quality and cinematics for its time, the sequel was not not very well received (less so than its predecessor, even). Reactions were mixed to the games heavier focus on rail shooter sequences compared to the first game, some finding them even more difficult this time around. Ultimately, most felt that the sequel added nothing new to the table, gameplay wise. Behind the Scenes *Cyberia 2: Resurrection - Credits *Cyberia 2: Resurrection - Developer Interview Guides *Cyberia 2: Resurrection - Guide *Cyberia 2: Resurrection: The Official Strategy Guide Cover Gallery Cyberia2BoxFront.jpg|Front Cover Cyberia2BoxBack.jpg|Back Cover Cyberia2CD.jpg|CD (both disks are identical) Cyberia2JewelFront.jpg|Jewel Case Front Cover Cyberia2JewelBack.jpg|Jewel Case Back Cover Videos File:Cyberia 2 Resurrection (DOS) Complete Long Play|Full Video Playthrough File:Super Replay - Cyberia 2 - Episode 01|Super Replay - Playthrough (with commentary) External Links *Purchase Cyberia 2 on Steam *Purchase Cyberia 2 on GoG *''Cyberia 2'' on MobyGames *''Cyberia 2'' on old-games Category:Games